battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Selbstlader 1906
The was a German semi-automatic rifle designed by , and patented in England in 1906. The self-loader was heavily based on Luger's iconic pistol design, with its toggle-lock firing mechanism being copied and subsequently scaled up to use the full-sized 7.92x57mm rifle round. The weapon received some modifications over the Luger pistol to improve reliability in muddy conditions, but ultimately did not enter mass production. Only a few prototypes were believed to be manufactured, with at least one surviving to this day.Forgotten Weapons - German Luger rifle Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |hud = |level = Rank 10 Medic |cost = (Factory) |task = Sniper *300 kills with the Selbstlader 1906 Factory *25 Rifle Grenades kills |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 5 rounds (5 round stripper clip) |reserve = 65 rounds |reload = 1.3s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.7s (Clip) 0.45s (Single Bullet) 0.33s (Bridge Delay) 1.067s (Post-Reload Delay) |vel = 800 m/s |drop = 12 m/s² |damage = 40 - 35 * 40 (0-40 meters) * 40 - 35 (40-80 meters) * 35 (80+ meters) |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 3 (Moving) |spreadz = Factory 0.112 (Static) 0.788 (Moving) Sniper 0.1 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.062 (Factory) 0.1 (Sniper) |spreaddec = 3.75 (Factory) 3 (Sniper) |source = Symthic }} The Selbstlader 1906 is a self-loading rifle featured in Battlefield 1 for the Medic kit. It is unlocked for purchase upon attaining Medic Rank 10. Factory The Selbstlader 1906 Factory can kill in three shots at any range, similarly to the Mondragón and the Selbstlader M1916, and it possesses one of the highest rates of fire out of the Medic guns. However, it only has a five-round magazine. This means that the Selbstlader 1906 is effectively relegated to success in one-versus-one encounters without counting headshots, as a reload is practically necessary after every kill, and reloads can be long if rounds remain in the gun. In one-versus-one encounters, precision is necessary as there is a minimal margin for error with its small magazine, which this gun thankfully aids due to its characteristics. Its high rate of fire offsets this somewhat, allowing the player to land three shots in quick succession, but not by much; the Selbstlader 1906 is most effective for a player with a skilled aim. Sniper The Selbstlader 1906 Sniper variant is a weapon variant introduced in the Spring 2017 Patch. It is unlocked by obtaining 300 kills with the Factory variant and performing 25 kills with Rifle Grenades. This variant features a high-power scope, and a Bipod. Due to the Selbstlader 1906's extremely tight spread and high rate of fire, the bipod and scope can make it competitive with Scout weapons at long ranges. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Charleroi · · · Waitzrik |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute}} Gallery Selbstlader 1906 Factory BF1.jpg|Factory variant Selbstlader 1906 Sniper BF1.jpg|Sniper variant Selbstlader 1906 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Selbstlader 1906 Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload Selbstlader 1906 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Stripper clip reload Luger rifle Custom.png|Selbstlader 1906 as seen in the customize menu Selbstlader 1906 Sniper.PNG|Selbstlader 1906 Sniper Skins Selbstlader 1906 Kaiserin.png|The Kaiserin Battlefield V |task = Complete Week Three - Forward |dlc = Chapter One - Overture |damage = 54 - 52.1 *54 (0-25m) *54 - 52.1 (25-70m) |vel = 760 m/s 860 m/s (High Velocity Bullets) |recoil = }} The Selbstlader 1906 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was introduced in the first Tides of War expansion, Overture and was unlocked upon completion of the third week challenges. It is currently purchasable via The Company for Battlefield - Twitter The 1906 is statistically similar to the ZH-29, killing in two shots at any range but limited by somewhat high recoil and a slow rate of fire at 164 RPM (only one RPM faster than a ZH-29 upgraded with Trigger Job). The main difference between their specialization trees is that the 1906 offers Lightened Stock, allowing the user to move faster while aiming down the sights. In exchange it cannot be upgraded with a Detachable Magazine, giving it a slower reload (which can be partially alleviated with Quick Reload) and no way of upgrading the five round capacity. Another severe drawback of the 1906 is that the weapon's reserve carrying capacity is substantially lower than all other SLRs - at 20+5 rounds, this is less than half of what can be carried by the ZH-29. Users may therefore find themselves in need of resupply more frequently. The Selbstlader 1906's main advantage over other SLRs is that it can be customized with a rare 2x scope, also found on the Ag m/42 and Trench Carbine. It is the only scope available to the Recon class which simultaneously has no lens flare and allows for charger loading. The weapon's range of Specializations grant general increases to weapon responsiveness. The Rank 1 choice of Bipod can help mediate recoil, which is the highest in its class, as can Recoil Buffer which reduces it to 1.2. Quick Reload can also be beneficial considering the limitations placed on reloading. Gallery Battlefield V Overture Promotional 03.png lugerm1906menu.jpg|Luger M1906 in the Armoury lugerm1906customise.png|Customisation menu BFV.Selb1906 idle.jpg|Idle BFV.Selb1906 ADS.jpg|ADS BFV.Selb1906 Reload 1.jpg|Individual round reload BFV.Selb1906 Reload 2.jpg|Stripper clip reload Trivia Battlefield V *The Selbstlader 1906 will load stripper clips if using anything but the 3x and 6x scopes available to it. *The toggle lock does not animate if the player fires when aiming down a scope. *Presumably due to a development oversight, shooting enemies with the 1906 does not automatically spot them if the player has the Sniper Combat Role equipped. References de:Selbstlader 1906 Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Overture